Wireless networks are evolving to take advantage of multiple antennas at both access points (APs) and mobile stations (STAs). For example, various multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) protocols have been developed to utilize multiple antennas at both an AP and STA. Closed loop MIMO protocols call for transmitting channel state information from a receiver to a transmitter. Devices that adhere to closed loop MIMO protocols typically consume some communications bandwidth to transmit channel state information, but gain performance as a result. Open loop MIMO protocols generally do not require the transmission of channel state information. Devices that adhere to open loop MIMO protocols tend to be simpler and cheaper than closed loop MIMO devices, however they also tend to have poorer performance.